The Pshycic Youkai's Curse
by Zonza
Summary: This fic is basically rated for Inu/M plus for violence... Inuyasha & Miroku go off in search of a jewel shard, but end up with a strange curse instead...What does Naraku have to do with all of it? Normal Parings
1. Distractions

Disclaimer: No *sniff, sniff* I don't own Inuyasha *sniff*  
  
Alright Now that the depression of writing this disclaimer has brought me, has past I think I'll get on with the story. I know you all don't want to here me babble about things not related to Inuyasha, Oh wait which reminds me Inuyasha's gonna be back on cartoon network on August 25 *Jumps up and down with big grin* Isn't that just so great!  
  
Chapter One: Distractions  
  
Kagome Turned around to face Inuyasha, she had taken him out to Goshinboku (did I spell that right?) hoping that his favorite place might calm him a bit for what she was about to tell him. She studied his face a bit, he seemed to be at ease. He also seemed to be getting a bit impatient as well, while Kagome just sat there staring from him to the ground beneath her feet. "Hey, Kagome what did you want to tell me all the way out here?" He asked.   
  
  
  
Kagome still looking at the ground sighed, she didn't want to fight with him right now, but she had to go back. She looked up. "I have to go back to my time." She stated simply, waiting for Inuyasha's outburst. The same one he always gave when ever she told him that she would be going back.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha smiled inwardly, this was going to be a lot easier then he though it would be. He let his scowl deepen and prepared himself for an argument; he couldn't let her think something was wrong. "You can't go back, we have jewel shards to find!" He growled. "Every second we wait Naraku gets one more then we do, you can't go back!"  
  
Kagome clenched her fists tight. "I have to go back Inuyasha, If I don't you'll run out of ramen! Do you want that?" She yelled, fixing him with a glare that said 'if you don't agree to let me go then I'll 'sit' you.'  
  
Inuyasha smiled to himself again, she was making this far to easy. He didn't think he would be able to make it out of this staged fight with out at lest having a reunion with his good friend dirt. Crossing his arms Inuyasha growled. "Fine, go back to your stupid time!"   
  
Kagome smiled triumphantly. "Thank you Inuyasha, I'll be sure to bring back a lot of ramen for you too." She announced, while heading back toward Keade's hut were the others were currently located.  
  
"Keh," was all he said before fallowing behind her. He was proud of himself at the moment. He was able to stage a fight with Kagome, without being sat, and he managed to get ramen out of it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango's POV  
  
Sango watched Kagome walk away with Inuyasha at her side, she seemed pretty nervous. Sango thought as she watched her friends retreating back. Then a smile played across her lips, she hadn't told Inuyasha she was going back home for awhile. Then Sango frowned, she hoped they didn't get into another fight, she liked it a lot better when those two got along. Sango found her self smiling and blushing at the same time, but then the thought of spying on your friends during private moments did have that effect on people. She had acquired this little habit from the monk and that fox child, Shippo. She had to admit, though, watching Kagome and Inuyasha was entertaining. Especially when they fought. Sango scolded herself for this thought. It wasn't nice of her to think her two good friends, who should be together, fighting was funny.  
  
"Sango, is something wrong?" She heard the monk asked from behind her.  
  
Sango jumped at the sound of his voice. Normally she wouldn't have been so startled, as she would have heard his steps long before he had a chance to say anything, but she was to preoccupied with her thoughts. "I'm fine hoshi-sama." She answered.  
  
"Were is the lady Kagome, and Inuyasha?" He asked, sending her looks of uncertainty. Was he worried about her? She wondered, and then yelled at herself for it. Miroku did not care for her! She reasoned, but then why does he always grope her? *Stupid!* She told herself *He does that to every pretty girl he sees*  
  
"Kagome took Inuyasha off into the forest to tell him that she's going home for awhile I think." She answered.  
  
"Kagome's going home!" Sango heard Shippo yell, it was then that she noticed he was on Miroku's right shoulder. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice him up there. "But she hasn't even said good-bye, and when is she coming back!" The little Kitsune cried.  
  
For some reason Sango couldn't help but notice that Shippo's cries were made half-heartily, but she passed it off as her imagination. "She'll be back Shippo, don't worry. She's only leaving long enough to get some more supplies." She assured the child.  
  
  
  
Shippo nodded and fell silent upon the monks shoulder. Miroku on the other hand had a perverted smile implanted on his face. "I wonder what there doing out there all- Owww!" Sango knocked the monk over the head with her horiakotsu (did I spell that right).  
  
Sango glared at him as he rubbed the bump that began to form on his head. "Stop thinking those perverted thoughts, or else!" She scolded him.  
  
He smiled as he inched a bit closer, but not so close that he would be deemed trouble. "My dear Sango, don't you wonder what those two may be up to as well?" He asked, his smile only broadened as she blushed and looked to the ground. "It isn't like they hide the fact there like one another very well, hmm… maybe I should go and do a little spying on them." He thought as began to turn.  
  
  
  
Shippo had jumped of the monks shoulder just in time to miss the incoming boomerang aimed at Miroku's head. He fell to the ground with a comical splat, his eyes turning into swirls. "You will do not such thing hoshi-sama!" She told him fiercely. Sango stood there staring at his unmoving for nearly ten minutes and he still has moved, her heart began to be rapidly. Had she actually done some real damage to that thick skull of his? She tried to force the urge to check on him away, as she watched him in his peaceful like sleep.  
  
  
  
Sighing, Sango bent down to check on the unconscious monk, she knew she would regret this. She was right, she decided, as she felt the monks hand grope her butt. "Hentai!!!!" She screamed as she slapped her open hand arcos his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome's POV   
  
"Hentai!!!!" Kagome rolled her eyes as she came upon the couple. She smiled at that thought, and wondered how long it would be before they figured it out. Sango was clenching her fist in anger, and Miroku rubbing his cheek muttering to himself that it had been worth it. Kagome noticed the anger melt away from her friends face as she sited her. "Hey Kagome." Sango greeted.  
  
Kagome smiled happily. "I have to leave for a bit, but I'll be back in the time that it takes me to get some knew supplies." She announced.  
  
Miroku glanced at Inuyasha suspiciously. "So Inuyasha didn't put up a fight when you asked to leave, I find that odd."  
  
Kagome blushed. "Well… umm… he did but I… umm promised him ramen." She said the last part rather quickly that Miroku laughed and Sango had to try and force herself not to join him.  
  
Shippo jumped into her arms, and Kagome was glad for the distraction as it gave her a moment to calm herself down. "Kagome, your going to come back soon right?" The little kitsune asked with the largest puppy dog eyes she had ever seen.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "Of course I am Shippo, and I'll be sure to bring something back for you alright." Shippo beamed at that as he was placed in Sango's arms. "Well If I want to make it back before dark I should leave know." Kagome told them as she turned toward the well, the now empty yellow bag in tow.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shippo's POV  
  
Shippo watched Kagome go with sad eyes, he never liked it when she left him for her time. Especially when he was being left there with Inuyasha, without her to protect him he was virtuously helpless against the hanyou's onslaught. Besides Kagome was like a second mother to him and being separated, by time, from her was painful because she might not come back. That was always his greatest fear.  
  
Shippo rid himself of these thoughts, there was no reason for them this time. Turning he ran for Sango's arms and began to whine and whimper. "Sango I don't feel so good." He grabbed his stomach for good measure. "Can you take me to Keade's?" He pleaded with wide eyes. Sango gave him a questioning look, and Shippo began to worry that she was catching on. He looked to Inuyasha and Miroku for help, but they did nothing so he decided to try something knew. "I want to go back to Keade's Sango, I think my stomach hurts because I'm hungry." He told her. "And I want to get my coloring book, that Kagome brought me last time he was back in her time." The kitsune pleaded.  
  
Sango's eyes softened at that and turned toward the village with him in her arms. "Alright Shippo I'll take you back, come on Kirara." Sango called, and the fire cat began to fallow from behind. There Shippo had done as he promised.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
(Done in my POV)  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms in annoyance. "I already told you I could get Kagome back to her own time with out suspicion, what I'm worried about it Sango. She will be suspicious if were not careful." The Hanyou said, exposing his fears.  
  
Miroku nodded, he held the same fears as Inuyasha. If Sango was suspicious then eventually she would go to Kagome and then they both would be suspicious until they found out why. "Well then what do you suppose we do about it?" He asked.  
  
Inuyasha heard a noise coming from a nearby bush, Miroku catching his uneasiness prepared himself for battle as he sniffed the air for possibilities of what or who it might be. "Shippo!!!" He growled. Miroku relaxed at hearing the kitsune's name.  
  
Shippo jumped from the bush he was hiding behind preparing to die by Inuyasha's hands. Then he smiled. "I'll tell Kagome if you lay one hand on me what you are planning to do." Inuyasha stiffened.  
  
Miroku walked up to Shippo with his usual calm smile (I'm not sure if that's the best way to describe it, but you know that smile that seems like its trying to hide his problems *maybe that's not the best way to describe it either, oh well I just hope you understand what I mean*). "Shippo, Inuyasha's not going to hit you because you are going to help us." The monk supplied.  
  
"What!" They both said in unison.  
  
"You are going to distract Sango for us." The Miroku told him.  
  
  
  
Shippo crossed his arms and turned away from them a bit, mirroring Inuyasha's stance a bit. "And why would I do that, what's in it for me."  
  
"Because if you don't then Sango will tell Kagome, they will fallow us and both of them will be hurt. Do you want that Shippo?" He asked curiously, even though he already knew the Answer.  
  
Shippo shook his head, eyes downcast. "No… I'll help." He answered.  
  
*End of flash back*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry to leave you guys at a cliff hanger, next time I'll try not to do that ^_^   
  
  
  
Well tell me what you think, do you like it? This is my first Inuyasha Fan fiction so please be kind. If I misspelled anything sorry, I tried hard to make sure everything was right. This does have a very good planned out plot, as I plan to bring nearly every single person in the cast of Inuyasha into this….. Oh on more thing, I'll most likely do it anyways but I wanted your input, do you think I should make Sango and Miroku get together in this or should the only Couple be Inuyasha and Kagome? I'm gonna stop typing now so you all can review! ^_^ Ja Ne 


	2. No Shard

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha *runs from lawyers, who are throwing their briefcases* I was just kidding I don't own Inuyasha! *Still chasing her* Will you stop chasing me already!!!!   
  
Review answers:  
  
EvilBunnies1- I'm glad that you like it… thanks for the review  
  
Ace Fyre- Whelps you don't have to wonder long, in this one you find out! I'm glad you like it enough to review!  
  
Whelp I've don't got nothing to say so I guess I'll she go ahead a write!  
  
Chapter Two: No Shard  
  
Miroku sighed in relief once Sango was out of sight. "The way Shippo kept glancing at us, I was sure lady Sango had realized something was wrong." He stated as he plopped himself on the ground, resting his staff over his lap.  
  
Inuyasha remained standing. "I say we should hurry up instead of sitting around like you are, eventually Sango's gonna realize something is wrong and I would like to have the shard by the time that happens." He growled impatiently.  
  
"Are you sure we can't just tell them about it?" Miroku asked. "Without Kagome we can't see the shards therefore we don't know when we have come upon one or not and besides we may need Sango's strength should we com across a youkai." He said in a last attempt to get him to change his mind about leaving them behind even though he agreed one hundred percent.  
  
"Damn it Miroku, did you or did you not just agree with me when I said it was best we leave them out of it?" Inuyasha shot back. "Besides it's a psychic youkai were going up against they could be in danger if they tagged along." Inuyasha glanced at Miroku's face to see confusion, and a sense of wanting to protect. Sango was a friend and Inuyasha did not want to see her hurt, but with Miroku it was different. He may be slow to something's, but he had been traveling with the monk and youkai exterminator for a few months now and it was obvious they had feelings for one another. Oh, all right he may have not thought so at first, but Kagome said that they did so he believed her. Inuyasha trusted Kagome's Judgment, so he assumed that after hearing this Miroku would cease his complaints of leaving them behind.  
  
Miroku sighed again as he lowered his head to his chest. "Yes I know I agreed, but if either one should find out the other one will know soon enough and then you would be…" He paused a moment trying to keep the frown firm in place but he really wanted to laugh right now. "Sat and I'll be the one smacked for leaving them out." He complained sadly.  
  
Inuyasha shivered at the 'sat' part of Miroku's complaint, but he didn't let that rethink his decisions. Kagome suffer from these travels enough as it is. "I don't care Miroku, where did your source say the youkai would be at?" He asked the monk, only to get the image of Kagome sitting him from his mind.  
  
  
  
"She said the psychic youkai would be near the Shingestu village (if anyone has a better name write it in your reviews) testing his powers on the villagers." Miroku said with a sly smirk. That sounded like something a youkai would do with a newly acquired jewel shard would do.  
  
Inuyasha did not like the look of the monks smile, and refused to think of they ways he had gotten the information from her. "She! You stupid letch! How do you know that she spoke the truth?" Miroku frowned, but Inuyasha didn't let him speak. "Never mind!" He threw up his hands. "Lets just go check it out before they find out were missing?" Miroku nodded and fallowed after Inuyasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
Kagome hopped out of the well carrying her now very empty, yellow bag, which won't be for long. She thought sadly. When it got full she could barely lift it, most of the time she would make Inuyasha do it for her, that is after a long battle of course. Kagome ran from the shrine and into her house, announcing that she was home. When she received no answer she just walked into the kitchen to find a note taped to the fridge. Pulling it off she read it.  
  
Dear Kagome:  
  
I wrote this to let you know that grandpa, Sota and I have gone shopping and won't be back for a while. I had a feeling that you might be back tonight so I made you and your friends a few snack that I had made. They are in the fridge, I hope you all enjoy them,  
  
Mom,  
  
Well that explains the absence of her family. Kagome wondered how her mother had managed to get gramps out of the house? How had her mother know she would be back? She smiled, sometimes she could swear her mother was psychic the way she seemed to be able to read her mind. Shrugging the thought off Kagome hurried up in packing the supplies she would be needing. The first thing she made sure to grab the first aid kit, as well as fill it was extra bandages and medicines. With as much as their little group was injured, have extra supplies like this was of dire importance. After that was taken care of Kagome filled the bag with a few changes of clothes, food, the something she promised for Shippo, the extra ramen for Inuyasha and the treats her mother had made for them out of the fridge. By the time the bag was full of everything they needed, Kagome realized, sadly, that there wasn't enough room in her large bag for her school books. Oh well, she thought, with Inuyasha roaming around and hunting for jewel shards I doubt I will not have time to study.  
  
  
  
Dragging the now heavy yellow bag along with her to the shrine, Kagome struggled to lift it up toward the well's edge, before letting it fall. Afterwards she jumped in after it. When she finally came made it to the other side, Kagome called out to Inuyasha to help her out of the well along with the supplies she had brought with. When he didn't answer, Kagome assumed that he wasn't alright with her leaving back home to her own time, and was most likely sulking somewhere about it. Kagome grumbled underneath her breath saying that. "If he wasn't alright with it then he should have said something and I would have let him come with me… It's not like I'm staying for good!" She complained as she slipped the bag over her shoulders and attempted to get out of the well with out the help of Inuyasha. "I really should ask Keade for a rope ladder to place down he, it would make getting out a lot easier." She huffed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango's POV  
  
Sango brought the little kitsune to Keade, and as she had thought there wasn't a thing wrong with him… so then what are those two up to? She wondered silently to herself. If it were Miroku alone she would suspect women were involved, but Inuyasha is with him as well. So then that must mean there after a jewel shard! Sango clenched her left fist, how dare they leave her out! She thought angrily.  
  
  
  
"Maybe I'm just hungry." The little Kitsune offered from his place on the floor, his eyes were glued to the coloring book Kagome had given him when she last return home as he place in the color of his choice in the blank spaces. That was the same line Shippo had given her after she had thought he was over exaggerating how he really felt. Little kids do that sometimes, so she had gone on with his request.  
  
"Aye, that may be it child, but Kagome will be back soon… but if ye cannot wait until then, I will see what I can come up for ye." Keade offered.  
  
Shippo shook his head enthusiastically. "No, I can wait." He answered… he liked Kagome's food better then the food from his time, especially chocolate!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha's & Miroku's POV  
  
"Miroku!" Complained the hanyou. "Are you sure this is the right place?…. I can't smell anything!"   
  
Miroku turned to face him. "This is were all the villagers have been attacked… are you sure you can't sense or smell anything, Inuyasha?" He asked, while trying hard to keep the frown from his voice. He had been so sure that that girl had been telling the truth  
  
Inuyasha could only pick up Miroku's scent along with the different smells of the forest, but he couldn't find the scent of the youkai he sought. Inuyasha stopped sniffing the air. "I ain't picking up anything, Miroku." He informed the monk threw clenched teeth, he may be sat for nothing. Just as Inuyasha was getting ready to question Miroku once again about this being the right place, he found himself dodging claws. A one second delay and he would have some youkai's claws through his middle.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you alright?" The monk asked while he surveyed the area, the youkai had damaged. The claws had created a small creator with in the earth. If Inuyasha had waited one split second before moving, he may have been unconscious at the bottom of that creator. Miroku thought with a cringe.  
  
Inuyasha ignored Miroku as he drew fourth Tetsuaiga and readied himself for a fight. Jumping high in the air he brought down his sword through the youkai's tough skin, or at least he would have if he had not been knocked away by its extending claws. Inuyasha used Tetsuaiga to help himself stand, he sent a glare to the chuckling youkai.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha, I can't be defeated so easily. I have been watching you since you and the monk arrived, and yet you couldn't sense me, why is that Inuyasha?" It asked mockingly, It's large purple lips coming up in a smirk and its red eyes mocked him silently.  
  
Inuyasha growled in response, tightening his grip on Tetsuaiga. He very much wanted to gouge that stupid youkai's eyes out from that stupid smirking face, but he resisted, he had to concentrate on the battle not his anger. Oh who is he kidding, that was how he fought… his anger. Well it didn't matter, he wasn't about to let some poor excuse for a youkai taunt him any longer, Inuyasha readied him self for another attack.  
  
The youkai's smile deepened, while his eyes darkened. "You should talk, Inuyasha. I can smell the human all over you… disgusting!" The youkai made gagging sounds to get his point across.  
  
Inuyasha was ragging at this point, paying no attention to the fact that the youkai had read his mind. Miroku stepped forward forestalling Inuyasha's course of action by stating. "I did not hear Inuyasha say a thing, not did I see his lips moving. So how was it that you were able?" The monk said as he prepared the air void for use. There maybe no choice in the matter, this time around.  
  
  
  
"The same way that I know what your planning monk, I can read a persons mind as well as block out their senses." The youkai shot the two a taunting look, as he began and attack focused on the monk.  
  
Miroku ran toward Inuyasha, dodging the claws that had extended toward his body. "Inuyasha!" He called. "Try to keep your mind firmly on one thing so that this youkai cannot hear your thoughts and be able to predict your movements." The monk then used his staff to block the claws that were aimed for his middle, the force of the encounter caused, the poor hoshi to fly into the base of a tree.  
  
"Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled. Something needed to fill his thoughts, something that he could keep his mind on longer the a few minutes. Then her face came to him. Kagome, he could think about Kagome. He then thought about how she was most likely going to 'sit' him when he goes back to her. That is if she manages to find out about this ordeal, but then it would be worth because at least he was able to keep her safe even if it were only for awhile. Inuyasha watch for the wound in the wind, making sure none of his actions reflected his thoughts. Inuyasha noted the worry in the youkai's eyes as he realized he would hear his thoughts anymore, so it worked. He then hopped she wouldn't decide to go back home after all of this, but then that's what usually happened when they got into an argument. Inuyasha dodged and incoming claw and brought Tetsuaiga down on the wound, forcing rays of light to spill over the youkai causing him to disintegrate into thin air.   
  
Inuyasha walked over and helped Miroku to his feet. "Damn it Miroku, this was a waste of time… lets hurry back." He growled as he made way back to home.  
  
Miroku blinked in shock. "You mean there wasn't a jewel, but she was so sure." The monk sighed.  
  
"Stupid lecher, next time find a source that isn't a woman." Inuyasha growled as he hurried back. They needed to try and get there before Kagome. She would ask all sorts of questions and when he refused to answer them… she would most likely 'sit' him. Then when she found out the truth a few more 'sits' would then fallow that! Inuyasha groaned at every memory of being 'sat' that came flooding through his mind, the thought had caused him to quicken his steps.  
  
"Um… Inuyasha?" He heard the monk ask behind him.  
  
"What!" He yelled behind him, not once slowing in his pace.  
  
"I think we should tidy ourselves up, if we don't want to be caught then I don't think we should return like we just came from a battle." Inuyasha nodded solemnly and followed to where the monk lead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well I hopped you liked it! I am gonna do a little Miroku/Sango in here… I have decided the story would just not be complete with out them. That and the reviews had a bit in helping me make my decision…. Well anyways I am gonna try and update every other day, though I don't know if I will be able to… because I have home schooling and it's not a walk in the park, it consumes a lot of my time, but I will try and get them out there as soon as I can… Ja Ne for now! 


	3. What in the world!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…. Maybe someday, but not now (alright I told them, now GET OUT you stupid lawyers!!!!)  
  
Chapter Three: What in The World!  
  
Shippo and Sango's POV  
  
"Tell Kagome that I shall return in a bit, I have some business that needs attending to in the village." Keade said as she exited the hut.  
  
Sango glanced over at Shippo, the little kitsune sat eyes pasted to his coloring book while he solely concentrated on not coloring out side of the lines. Taking this as her chance Sango slowly crossed the room to take a seat next to Shippo, trying hard not to grin. The little fox child looked so cute sitting there trying with all his might not to make one single mark out side the line. When he came close to it though, Sango noticed, he would nit his brows together, glare at the spot and then start moving the crayon again. "Shippo where did Inuyasha go?" She asked casually.  
  
The crayon in Shippo's hand stopped suddenly, and his body froze stiff. This action gave Sango cause to wondered what the two of them were up to. "N-no where…. Or I mean I- I can't say really." Stuttered the little kitsune.  
  
Kirara came over and lazily curled up beside Sango's leg, She smiled down at the fire cat and began petting her between the ears. "And why is that Shippo?"  
  
Shippo though about it for a moment, he didn't owe anything to Inuyasha, but he didn't want Kagome to get hurt, nor did he want Inuyasha to hit him again. Shippo shuddered at an unwanted image of the hanyou pounding his head in a few times with his fist. "Sango I promised Inuyasha I wouldn't tell were he went!" He wined.  
  
Sango paused a moment in petting Kirara, then began again with a knew idea. "You said you couldn't say were Inuyasha went, but what about Miroku? Is he with Inuyasha?" Sango looked at him expectantly.  
  
Shippo didn't want to lie to Sango, but then he didn't want to get beaten up by Inuyasha either so he answered her question with the idea she had given him. "No, Miroku left to some village, something about a pretty woman." The kitsune informed. Sango's face fell at that, and he regretted it instantly as he recalled what Kagome had said not to long ago… about Sango having feelings for the monk. He decided to take back his words. "I could have heard wrong Sango, actually… um… I think he said something about…" Shippo paused a moment when it hit him. "Exorcising a rich man's hut." He answered proudly, Miroku is always doing things like that. It was the perfect save, Shippo's face dropped, but it hadn't seem to work. She still looked sad.  
  
Was she really that transparent at the moment, she wondered, that Shippo would notice her depression at the news? Sango forced her self to smile as she said. "No I'm sure you heard right, it does sound like something he would do." The sadness in her eyes broke the little kitsune's heart, why did Inuyasha make him have to lie. Well it wasn't entirely Inuyasha's fault, he could have said something else. Shippo sighed dejectedly, but his spirits soon raised after hearing a voice calling out to Sango, the voice seemed to make Sango smile too… and it wasn't a forced on either.  
  
Sango stood, while Shippo jumped up to her right shoulder. She could talk to Kagome about it, Sango thought after a moment, she always felt better after speaking with her. Sango Smiled at the kitsune on her shoulder, who could barely keep his excitement at her return in check. It looks like she is not the only one that Kagome made happy just by being present. I never thought I would have such good friends, Sango mused as she walked out of the hut to meet Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Every ones POV  
  
Sango watched as Kagome tried to pull the now full yellow bag behind her, she couldn't help but smile. Most of the things in that pack were most likely for them and not herself. Kagome only ever brought three changes of clothes, a bottle of shampoo, a brush, some paste that cleans teeth and brush that put the paste on, but that was the only thing she ever brought for her self. The rest was for them… Sango would have rushed to her friends side to help her carry the gigantic bag to the hut if Inuyasha hadn't gracefully landed in her way, Miroku came trailing after him shortly.  
  
Sango shot the monk and evil glare. "I wonder if hoshi-sama had fun with the girl Shippo said he was with." She thought angrily.  
  
Inuyasha thought she sounded kind of jealous, but his attention was fully on Kagome. What had Shippo told Kagome about his absence? Had he even gotten a chance to say anything? He wondered. "Lets see… I did remember to get everything, right? Yeah I think I did?" Inuyasha's eyes opened wide, he nearly fell over but managed to get a hold of himself. He heard Kagome, but her lips weren't moving! Did he just hear her thoughts!? Inuyasha thought frantically. He turned to look at Sango and Shippo, Sango stood glaring at Miroku thinking about how much of a jerk his is, before when he heard her he just that it was angry curses mumbled under her breath. While Shippo glance from him to Kagome his thoughts jumping from what Kagome may have brought him to thoughts of, would Kagome be made if she found out he had played a part in what Inuyasha and Miroku had done. Inuyasha cast a questioning glance to Miroku, who did the same in turn. Did the monk hear things to? Inuyasha wondered.  
  
"So where are you coming from?" Sango asked Miroku. Her voice was a mixture of anger and pain, that caused all who could detect it to cringe inwardly.  
  
"I was going to exorcise a young woman's hut, but Inuyasha forced me to come along with him to search for information of the jewel shards." He said in a daze. Miroku was stunned at what he was hearing from lady Sango, she was upset at the thought of him flirting with another woman, maybe even jealous. He didn't know what to think, he had absolutely no idea that she felt that way.  
  
"Did you find anything?" She asked, she couldn't help to keep out the tinge of hopefulness in her voice as she asked the two that question. It has been two weeks since they've come across a solid lead on a shard.  
  
Miroku shook his head sadly. "But with you here we might be able to find something a lot quicker then if you had stayed back in your time." He commented, one, to bring up her hopes, two, to keep her from returning earlier then planned. Though if a certain hanyou should happen to anger her, well he wasn't sure if that comment would keep her here.   
  
Kagome nodded, giving Miroku a bright smile and he returned it, as she tried to lift the yellow bag over her shoulders. "Why must this bag be so heavy, I swear one of these days I'm gonna break my back!" Kagome thought. Hearing this Inuyasha took the bag from her and threw it over his own shoulders, accidentally brushing her fingers against his, though she seemed to take no notice. Her eyes opened wide with shock. "Why is he being so nice?" Kagome wondered. "Normally he would just say 'its your own fault for putting to much stuff in there', and besides I thought he was mad at me for going back home." Her eyes studied him a bit, and she noticed a slight blush on his cheeks. "Why is he blushing?" This thought only deepened his blush, but she didn't know he could hear her thoughts, so she got closer to examine him which only made things worse. "Are you alright?" She asked aloud, this caused all eyes to turn on them. Kagome placed a hand above his brow. "You feel fine to me."  
  
Inuyasha shook her hand from him. "I'm fine alright!" He growled as he walked into Keade's hut. Everyone watched in silence, all but Kagome tired to keep there laughter in check. Kagome, was the only one who seriously thought something was actually wrong with him, but the others knew the real reason.  
  
Once Inuyasha was out of sight, Shippo jumped from Sango's shoulders and ran straight into Kagome's waiting arms and snuggled close. "Kagome, I missed you!" He cried. "Did you bring me back anything!" He asked excitedly.  
  
He said it with such hope that Kagome couldn't help but smile at the little kitsune. "Of course I did Shippo." She cooed as she walked into Keade's hut to retrieve Shippo's prize from he bag.  
  
After Inuyasha had left Miroku couldn't help but stare at Sango. Was she actually jealous when he flirted with other women and asked them to bear his child, or was it rather that she was merely disgusted with him?  
  
  
  
Sango feeling his eyes on her turned and gave him a dirty look. "Why are you staring at me?" She asked dangerously.  
  
Miroku placed his hands up defensively. "No reason, I was just deep in thought." He said quickly.  
  
Sango thought he seemed to nervous. "He was probably just waiting for an opportunity to grope me, stupid monk." Sango shock her head and fallowed Kagome. Miroku sighed and fallowed after Sango to find Inuyasha sitting off by himself in deep thought and Kagome rutting through her bag to find Shippo's prize, or at lest he assumed so. Shippo sat excitedly at Kagome's left side, strange idea's of what it could be running through his mind. Miroku shook his head slightly at the excited kitsune, and found a place near the entrance of the hut should he need a hasty exit. He sat, staff resting across his chest while his head rested against his chest like he were asleep or deep in thought, trying to banish all thoughts from his mind. It worked but every so often some ones thought seemed to find its way in to his conscious.   
  
Kagome Smiled when she came across the items, first she handed him a 64 box of crayons. Shippo turned the box at all angles looking at it with one of the most perplexed faces she has ever seen on the young kitsune. She couldn't help but giggle at him. "What is this Kagome?" The fox boy asked as he tried to figure it out for himself.  
  
Kagome opened the box to reveal a few rows of colored sticks, Shippo's eyes went wide at all the colors. "These are crayons, Shippo, you can color or draw with them." Kagome took out a coloring book and opened it to a page with a small kitten that strangely resembled Kirara in away, and began showing him how it works. "See?" She asked.  
  
Shippo nodded, eyes still wide as he watched the color stick leave behind that same color wherever she rubbed the stick. He took the book and crayons from her one she offered them. "Wow, Kagome, Thanks." He squealed as he took off to his own little corner of the hut to give it a try.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango & Kagome's POV  
  
Sango took Shippo's place, she was quite for a moment casting a glance to both Miroku and Inuyasha. They were both so deep in thought that Sango figured Inuyasha wouldn't notice a youkai attack, and Miroku wouldn't notice if she pranced around stark naked! Sango turned to look at Miroku when he coughed slightly, she blushed, for some reason she couldn't shake the feeling that he had somehow read her thoughts. She banished the blush from her cheeks as she turned to her friend. "Kagome?" Sango whispered, Kagome nodded her head so that she would not that she had her attention. "Haven't you noticed how strange those two have been acting? Normally Inuyasha would be demanding ramen about now and Miroku would be sitting a little closer not five feet away."  
  
Kagome pondered on it for a while. "Maybe they aren't feeling well." She suggested, but Kagome just thought that maybe he was angry with her for some reason, but then even if he was he would still ask for ramen. Was he afraid that she would be mad at him?  
  
Sango shook her head softly. "No I think its something else." She whispered back. "You see after you left, Shippo said that de didn't feel well, the whole time he was nervously looking from Inuyasha to Miroku and then to me, and then asked if I would take him to Keade's." Sango smiled slightly shaking her head. "As I thought there wasn't a thing wrong with him, so then he insisted it must be because he was hungry. Well I waited till Keade left to question him about Inuyasha, he refused to say anything about where Inuyasha had left to saying that he had promised. So then I asked about Miroku…" Sango paused a moment, cheeks flushed in what could be anger or embarrassment. "Shippo said that he had gone with a pretty young woman, to go and exorcise her hut (A/N: I know Shippo did not say that, Sango just heard what she wanted to hear), but now I am not so sure." Sango paused again waiting for her friend to processes the information she had just given her before she continued.  
  
Kagome stared at the floor going over the information Sango had just given her, Kagome looked her in the eyes with new found understanding. "Oh I got it, if it were as simple as looking for a lead on a shard then why wouldn't Shippo be able to say anything." Kagome clenched her fist. "Why that jerk, he planned this from the beginning. No wonder he didn't try and make me stay this time, he thought…" Sango placed a hand on Kagome's fist, halting her tirade, Kagome blushed. Unclenching her fist, Kagome took a deep breath, Inuyasha would pay for thinking she couldn't handle herself.  
  
"Kagome calm down." Sango spoke slowly. "I don't think they wanted us to come because they were not sure if they themselves could handle the youkai. I think they were worried for our safety." She told her, hoping that thought would serve to calm her friend, it seemed to work a little. But if we work tighter there's nothing we can't handle, Kagome thought, besides Inuyasha could handle anything and I trust him with my life. She blushed slightly at the thought and hopped Sango didn't notice. "But I truly believe they didn't find anything, from what I can tell they didn't seem to have ever been in a battle, there were no visible injuries and there clothing seems to be intact." Sango commented as she let her eyes slide over the two and then back to Kagome. "What do you think we should do about it?" She asked curiously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it took a while to update, but I had lots of homework to do and didn't have time…. Hmm I wonder what they're gonna do, seriously I don't know! If any of you have any ideas write them down in your reviews… arigato! Oh and do you all think I should give Kikyo a big part in this fic or should they just come across her like they do in a lot of the episodes? I want to put all of the cast of Inuyasha in this one fic, and I know how I want all their roles to go, the only one I am unsure if is her…  
  
Thanks for all the reviews, I won't say if he is dead or not… I know it seems as if he was beaten rather easily so a lot of you are skeptical towards his death, but it plays a big part in the plot of this fic so I won't say, but if you really want to know and are sure that it won't ruin the story for you then say so and I'll email the answer to you… I won't write it down on here because I don't want to ruin it for anyone else. I hope you all likes it a lot, Ja Ne for now! 


	4. Seperation! NO! Save me!

Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha…. Yet! ^_^  
  
Chapter 4: Separation! NO! SAVE ME!  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku's POV  
  
Inuyasha's ears swiveled about as he heard Sango stand to sit near Kagome. He did not spare them a glance but tried with all his might to keep his concentration on hearing their conversation *please don't let them be suspicious* he kept repeating in his mind over and over again. He spared a glance toward Miroku who seemed to be in the same state, as he, for he knew that if they were to find out they would die. That was it, they wouldn't think twice about it either… he would be sat to death and Miroku would be beaten to death with Hiraikotsu.  
  
*Those two are so deep in thought, that I bet Inuyasha wouldn't notice a youkai attack and Miroku wouldn't notice if I pranced around naked!* Sango thought.  
  
Miroku couldn't help but choke at that… the image of Sango prancing around in all her glory dancing though his mind, but he banished it. He would not think of her that way, sure he groped her but that was only because… well… he kind of liked her and he didn't want her to know. But he shook his head no. His feelings for her ran deeper then like, he was absolutely in love with the youkai exterminator. Miroku looked up to notice her staring at him, her cheeks tinted slightly red. He looked away to notice Inuyasha's slightly red cheeks *Had he heard the same thing that I had heard?* He wondered.  
  
Inuyasha was glad for Miroku coughing into his hand like he did, if it were not from that then Sango would have surely noticed his bush stained cheeks. After a while of listening to there conversation Inuyasha came to the conclusion that they knew they were lying to them, and he was going to get up and drag Miroku with him when a thought reached his mind. It wasn't his own.  
  
*But if we work together we can handle anything!* It was Kagome's thought, but that was not what caused him to pause in his actions. The next part was. *Besides Inuyasha could handle anything and I trust him with my life.* He could feel his heart stop at those words. Did she really feel that way, did she really trust him that much. His ears pick up the last part of the conversation, and his eyes caught Kagome's evil smirk.  
  
Inuyasha stood suddenly. "Miroku, you got a second?" He asked.  
  
Miroku glanced at him suspiciously, but one glance at the girls told Miroku he heard something that he both should and should not have. He nodded and stood to exit the hut with Inuyasha. Something in the back of his mind told him that his life depended on getting out of this hut as soon as possible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My POV  
  
Kagome noticed Inuyasha stand and whisper to Miroku, she knew that he had heard what they were saying. How could he not of, he has super human hearing. If she were to let him go now they would come up with a cover story, just in case they were questioned alone. She was just surprised Inuyasha had thought of it and not Miroku. Kagome stood and Sango fallowed her lead.  
  
"Inuyasha, were are you going?" Kagome asked placing her hand on his arm, Inuyasha gulped.  
  
Sango had remembered Kagome telling her of this tactic, and smiled to herself as she turned her eyes on the monk. "And you Hoshi-sama, were are you off to?" She asked, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head as she rest her hand upon his chest. She could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest, she smiled inwardly.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha told themselves over and over again *They do not mean this! They said so themselves, this is just a tactic from Kagome's time!*, but despite that knowledge they couldn't help themselves. Miroku was speechless, Sango had always beat him over the head for even touching or getting to close to her, yet here she stood with both hands on his chest smiling sweetly at him. It was confusing to say the lest, but also a pleasure. Inuyasha rolled his eyes it would be up to him to save the day. So surpassing the urge to just standing there staring into Kagome's gray blue eyes (I'm going with that color cause it's most often used, but if they're actually a different color then say so) but he would not let himself get trapped.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged away from her touch. "Were going for a walk." He mumbled.  
  
Sango and Kagome's eyes got bright and wide. "Can we come with you?" They asked.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Inuyasha sighed. He knew this was a trap, he knew it… but he just couldn't resist the look in Kagome's eyes, he just couldn't. So they started down the path toward the well arm and arm, while unbeknownst to the guys they were headed in two separate directions. They were too caught up in thoughts of there own demise, not to mention the close proximity they seemed to be sharing with the women that they secretly loved.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome's POV  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked arm and arm for a few minutes before she noticed that Sango and Miroku were far enough away. *Maybe I should wait just a moment more, it's kind of nice walking alone with Inuyasha.*  
  
At that thought Inuyasha took a glance around them to notice that Miroku and Sango were nowhere to be found. Inuyasha felt his heart climb up to his throat. He swallowed hard. He has been alone with Kagome before, why was now so different? He wondered. "Were are the others?" He asked looking around curiously.  
  
Kagome sighed as she let go of Inuyasha's arm. *Oh well, it was nice while it lasted.* "Inuyasha were did you really go?" She asked. "And don't lie to me, okay." She said softly, staring at the ground with a slight blush on her face. Why is she blushing, it just Inuyasha? They've been alone together a bunch of times, but why does now feel so strange?  
  
Inuyasha turned his head slightly, so that his eyes did not meet with hers. "You already know where we really went." Came his reply.  
  
Kagome felt tears prick at her eyes, he was lying to her. At lest he hadn't done it while looking her in the eyes. Kagome forced Inuyasha too look at her. He did, and he could see and smell the unshed tears that Kagome tried desperately to keep from falling. Inuyasha was instantly angry with himself. That's all he seemed to do, was make her cry and because of his stubborn attitude he couldn't do anything at all to comfort her. Usually. "Inuyasha." She whispered. "Why won't you tell me the truth?" She asked.  
  
"Kagome… I…" Inuyasha didn't know what to say, he couldn't lie to her face. Inuyasha sighed. "I fought a youkai." He answered, slowly. Inuyasha searched her eyes; he didn't want to be sat.  
  
"See Inuyasha, that wasn't so bad now was it." Kagome asked, as she eyed him. "Thank you, for telling me the truth. Now hurry up before Sango thinks something's wrong." She said as she headed back towards Keade's hut. Inuyasha was surprised that he wasn't eating dirt about know, maybe he should keep this in mind for later uses.  
  
(A/N: I'm sorry but I suck at writing scenes like this, fighting scenes, arguments, comedy I can handle but stuff like this… Ah! And I call myself a hopeless romantic!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku and Sango's POV  
  
Sango walked into the night darkened forest with Miroku by her side, oddly enough they have been walking for a few minutes or so and he still hadn't tried to cop a feel. Sango was a little worried and relieved at the same time. *I wonder if something is wrong with him* she thought, *What ever it is I am glad for it, unless its fatal.* She thought worriedly.  
  
Miroku was actually enjoying himself, especially the many thoughts that ran through Sango's head. He found, that, for once he didn't want to grope Sango but instead wanted to enjoy her in another way. Besides he was also quite enjoying not getting the crap beat out of him, as long as he threw her off she might forget about questioning him. He found, that it was in fact hard not to want to grope her. Especially now that she is just so deep in thought that she wouldn't notice his hand slide down her backside. That gave him an idea, even though he knew he would regret it later.  
  
Sango stopped frozen in place, then turned a deadly glare on Miroku before continuing on her walk. She wanted desperately to hit him up side the head, or beat him into the ground with Hiraikotsu. Sango sighed, trying to rid herself of the anger, as she remember the other tactics Kagome said were used in her time. Sango only hopped this one works.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku's POV  
  
Miroku was confused to say the least, why hadn't she smacked him? He wondered. She didn't even yell! He was too distracted by her to read her thoughts, and now she was too faraway. He could catch up with her, he reasoned, but then that might be suicidal. So the monk decided the best option would be to head back to Keade's hut. With a heavy sigh, he started in that direction. Why must he always do that? He wondered. They were doing just fine together, he hadn't even groped her yet. Miroku growled out of frustration, why did he have to think about groping at that moment. It was hard to not want to, but Sango wasn't any ordinary girl! He loved her! He wanted her to bear his children! Ah! *This is just so frustrating* Miroku thought while clenching his fist. *Why can't I tell her how I feel? I know why, it's because I want her to be happy and I know she could never be happy with me.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Awe don't you just feel so bad for Miroku… I know I do! Wells anyways what do you think of this chapter huh? Well I hopes you all likes it *Grins wide*   
  
Now it's the time you all be waiting for…….. Answers to the Reviews:  
  
Purple Uranium: Thanks… I'm glad you like it… I actually had this fic in my head going over the plot line for about a few weeks before I actually started writing it. I love your fic Through The Eyes of The Innocent… And anyone reading this should go check it out! It's an awesome fic so far! Also check out the other fics there pretty good too!  
  
Tsume Yamagata: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you think so… yep your right, and I hope you took notice that I used *thought* for the thoughts like you suggested. All should be thanking you for this chapter being so much easier to read… gosh I don't know what I'd do with you guys! *Gives all you reviewed great big hug* You all should check out Tsume's fiction, especially her poems they rock!  
  
Oneesan no Miroku Houshi: Thanks I'm glad you like it! I hope you like the M/S moments in here as well as the I/Kag moments although this chapter was mostly M/S ^.^ I recommend you all read her Hidden Affections Fic I liked it a lot and I'm sure you all will too! Though that's not her only good one she's got lost of 'em!  
  
And thanks to anyone else who reviewed, sorry if I didn't put your 


	5. Do You Hear What I Hear?

Disclaimer: I DO not OWN INUYASHA ^.^ Happy now!  
  
Wow this time I really have nothing to say….. Guess I'll start with the fic now *shrugs* Oh well *begins typing*  
  
Chapter Five: Do you hear what I hear?  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha came to the hut to find Miroku leaning depressingly against the wooden wall of the hut. Kagome walked toward the monk eyeing him with concern, as if seeing this he banished the look from his face to replace it with a forced smile. "Miroku are you alright?" She asked the depressed monk.  
  
Miroku pushed himself off the wall dejectedly. "You should go check on Sango." He told her.  
  
Kagome nodded and walked to the hot springs, she knew she would find Sango there. That's were she always went to think things over.  
  
Inuyasha sighed heavily as he leaned against the hut near Miroku. "I had to tell her." Inuyasha said to the monk who only nodded. He knew that Inuyasha would say something about it eventually, judging from the hanyou's mood Miroku guessed it safe to assume he wasn't sat for it. That lead to him thinking that maybe he wouldn't get the beating of a lifetime from Sango. *sighs* One could only hope.  
  
Seeing as Inuyasha was most likely not going to bring it up, Miroku decided that he would. "So Inuyasha, have you been feeling strange since we fought that youkai?" He asked, sparing him a sideways glance. He noticed Inuyasha stiffen.  
  
"So then monk is it safe to assume that you can hear their thoughts too?" He asked, leaning his head against the wooden wall; his eyes gazing out into the stars.  
  
The monk nodded sadly. "Yeah." he answered, joining Inuyasha in staring at the stars. He nearly wished he couldn't hear what Sango thought. She thought that he was…  
  
"You sound disappointed, I thought you would be happy to be able to hear Sango's thoughts. Not to mention the thoughts of the villagers, it would make it a lot easier for you to con people." He offered and instantly regretted it as soon as the evil smirk appeared on his face. Doing acts of human kindness was bad enough without Miroku constantly screwing things up with his blackmail, not to mention the stupid cons that got them places to stay.  
  
"I never thought of it that way Inuyasha, thank you." He told his hanyou friend.  
  
"Feh, whatever." He sighed as he stood away from the wall.  
  
"Wait, Inuyasha, where are you going?" He asked as he began to fallow as Inuyasha made his way into the village. Miroku found this strange, Inuyasha never liked to go into the villages unless he had too. After a while of silence Miroku repeated his question, finally receiving his answer.  
  
"I'm going to ask Keade about this stupid hearing thoughts thing." He answered not slowing his pace one bit.  
  
Miroku nodded, "oh…" and fallowed after.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango & Kagome's POV  
  
Kagome came into the clearing of the hot spring, Sango hearing movement behind her froze. "Miroku if that's you…" She said, letting her threat hang in the air. Sango then waited for the excuse to come so that she could nock him over the head, her hand slowly went for Hiraikotsu up at the bank.  
  
Kagome put her hands up in defense as she heard Sango's unsaid threat. "Sango it's alright, its just me Kagome." she yelled out to her.  
  
Sango's hand stopped traveling toward her oversized boomerang, slowly she turned around and saw that it was in fact Kagome. She sighed in relief. "Hey, Kagome." She spoke softly. She then continued with her bath in the hot springs.  
  
Kagome seeing her friends dejected expression, decided that she needed to talk. Stripping down into nothing, Kagome placed her clothes on some branches near Sango's and then walked slowly into the water, trying to get use to the temperature. Once all the way in Kagome dunked her head under the water, soaking her head entirely. Once she came back up she decided to question Sango. "Are you alright, do you need to talk?" She asked, the concern in her voice could be heard clear as day.  
  
Sango smiled, but it seemed a little forced. She sighed. "It's alright Kagome I'm fine, I just… let myself think something I shouldn't have." She should have never let her guard down around the monk, she does and he gropes her! Before when he did it, it was fine because she had her guard up.  
  
"You mean Miroku?" Kagome asked, Sango sighed but nodded. "So that's why he looked so depressed back at Keade's." She mumbled to herself, but hopped her friend heard. She wasn't disappointed either as the next questions were…  
  
"Hoshi-sama?" She asked. "How did he look?" Sango adverted her eyes when she asked this to hide the sudden blush that had stained her cheeks.  
  
Kagome smiled. "While he told me he did something he should not have, and asked if I would check on you for him." She told her friend, who's eyes brightened considerably at this news. *Okay so maybe he didn't exactly say those words, but that's what his eyes were secretly hopping I would hear* Kagome thought.  
  
"He said that?" Sango asked thoughtfully, she nodded. "Kagome?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can I tell you something about Hoshi-sama?" She asked, a blush tinting her cheeks bright red.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, and Keade's POV  
  
Inuyasha in the far corner of Keade's hut while Miroku had explained the situation to the old hag, he listen even though he pretended not to care. He did, he can hear thoughts too… and he wanted to know what other side effects he might have because of it. "So lady Keade, what do you make of all this?" Miroku asked.  
  
Keade sat in deep thought for a moment, she had never heard anything like this happening before. "A psychic youkai ye say." Miroku nodded. "I think I shall have to look into this a bit more, if yet hadn't notice psychic youkai are vary common in this area nor is there much known about them." Keade took in the two in front of her waiting for their comments.  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms and scowled. "Why can't I hear your thought old hag?" He asked, the monk gained a shocked expression on his face as if realizing this and looked towards her, expecting like the hanyou.  
  
Keade smiled slightly. "I am a miko, and because of that you can not read my thoughts." She explained. "Aye, you can hear Kagomes because she hasn't mastered her miko powers." They both nodded dumbly, she had answered them with out having to be asked.  
  
Inuyasha stood. "Well now that our business is finished hear hag, I think I leave, thanks." He turned and left for the Goshinboku, he needed time to think on his own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku's POV  
  
Naraku sat in the corner of his room, staring at the wall ahead of him deep in thought. *so Inuyasha, you have fallen into my trap* A smile played across his lips as one of his bees relayed the news to him. So giving that stupid psychic youkai the fake shard had worked after all. As Naraku had planned, the stupid youkai would go around testing his supposed new powers drawing the attention of his not so favorite hanyou. What if he knew it were fake? Yes Naraku had thought of that, the copy had a small amount of his own power in it to raise the youkai's a bit, but no where near enough that he would cause Inuyasha any trouble. He laughed menacingly.  
  
*First I made Kikyou pin you to that tree fifty years ago, Inuyasha, and know I have some similar plans for Kikyou's reincarnation.* Naraku waved his servant away and continued the to stare at the wall. *The monk was there also, maybe I could have a little fun with him as well*   
  
(a/n: that's as much as I'm revealing, think you all know what he got in store for the two)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: hmm… I wonder what Naraku has in store for them, That plot has thickened! So what do you all think of this chapter huh? I liked it, it was fun to write too… whelp R&R  
  
Time for Review Answers:  
  
Ace Fyre: Thanks I'm glad you like it ^_^  
  
Purple Uranium: Heheh yep being able to read peoples minds would be fun ^.^ but I have something good planned... but I don't want to say what *grins evily* this could be the curse or maybe theres something more too it I just haven't revealed yet... Your welcome by they way, and thanks I'm glad you think so! and you too, I love your fics! 


	6. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I swear! (Does that make you happy…? Really it does…. Hmm Maybe I should do it more often) Inuyasha- *sighs* She's talking to her self again *every one stares curiously as the author is dragged away by men in white*  
  
Chapter 6: Confessions  
  
"Can I tell you something about Hoshi-sama?" Sango asked, her cheeks turning a bright red.  
  
Kagome nodded to her friend. "What is it Sango?"  
  
Sango sighed. How was she to say this, she didn't even know if she wanted to admit it to herself? Yet here she was ready to admit it too Kagome, it was quite funny actually. Sango smiled slightly at the thought. "Well… I-I think I might have feelings for Hoshi-sama." As she said this a light blush crept across her cheeks. "I think I- I love him."  
  
Kagome's face lit up considerably. *Finally,* she thought. *Finally Sango has admitted her feelings, no to get them to do it face to face…* Kagome then debated on how she was to do it. "Sango, finally!" She cheered. "I was getting curious as to when you would say so."  
  
Sango peered at her friend curiously. "You knew?" She asked, the blush deepening. "It was that obvious?" Kagome nodded. If she was so see through, then that must mean Miroku doesn't feel the same. Her face fell at the thought, if he loved her then how could he grope other women and ask them to bare his child.  
  
Kagome notice the change in her friend and decided to question her about it. "Sango what's wrong?" She asked, now worried.  
  
"If it were obvious, then that must mean Hoshi-sama doesn't feel the same for me." Sango hung her head. "If he loved me then why would he grope other women and ask them to bare his child, he has never even asked me that!" Sango then sighed dejectedly. She found herself falling more in love with the monk as time went on, and in some instances to her displeasure, she had actually considered baring his children. Sango tried hard to keep the bush stain from her cheeks.  
  
Kagome shook her head furiously. "That's not it at all Sango, he's just trying to push you away." She assured. "Do you remember that young lord that asked you to marry him?"  
  
Sango shook her head that she remembered. "Yes I do Kagome, but I'd rather not think about it."  
  
"No just hear me out." Kagome pleaded and Sango agreed. She then sat there a moment trying to find the best way to put it into words, she couldn't quite recall exactly what he said but she remembered enough to get point across. "Well Miroku was quite upset as the proposal the young lord had made too you, so I asked him why he didn't tell you how he felt." Sango leaned in a bit closer intent on what Kagome was saying. "He said that you deserved better than to be with him, I then asked what he meant by that, and you know what he said." Sango shook her head, unsure of what to say. Kagome accepted this and continued on. "He said that you should be with someone that would be able to make you happy, he said that he didn't want you to be with him worry weather or not the wind tunnel would suck him up or the rest of us." Kagome paused for a breath before she continued on. "He wants you to be happy, Sango, he said he wants you to be able to forget about your trouble and that you wouldn't be able to do that traveling with us." Kagome informed her, then looked up to find her friends face to see her reaction.  
  
Did Miroku truly say this? Sango wonder. Why would Kagome lie, she had no reason to. Sango sighed, she loved him but….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku just watched as Inuyasha left for his favorite tree, after traveling with the hanyou for so long he began to know him well. He always retreated to the comforts of the Goshinboku when he needed to think. It wasn't too far from the hut that he couldn't hear what was going on, but far enough that he wouldn't be bothered by the rest of them.  
  
Keade sat in the corner making tonight's dinner, he had offered to help, but she had refused him so he sat and watched since he had nothing else to do. It wasn't long before Sango walked in fallowed by Kagome. Miroku was happy to see her, and smiled when she came in but she refused to look him in the face. Miroku sighed sadly; maybe she was still mad at him for what he did earlier. He should not have done that! He slumped his shoulders and began to examine the ground. Why did she seem to do this to his heart? When she was sad he was sad and when she was happy he was happy. Right now she seemed lost, and that made him feel kind of lost. He wanted to make her feel happy again, but didn't know what to do. He could always make her angry, and then shook his head. No that's why she's sad right now.  
  
Sango glanced at Miroku to see him examining the ground deep in thought. *Could it be possible what Kagome said is true, but then if it his then why does he grope every pretty woman he sees.* Sango sighed dejectedly. Kagome had already explained that one for her. *I love you Hoshi-sama, I just wish I was sure that you loved me in turn.* She then leaned against the wall to stair out the small window.  
  
Miroku nearly had a heart attack at what he had just heard. She loved him! If it were not for the fact that he had read her mind, he would have been jumping up and down with excitement. She loves him! He felt so energized at those words, he felt like he could do anything. His heart pounded in his chest heavily, he had never felt like this before. Never! But Sango is also different from any girl he has ever met; yes, she was special. He would reframe from groping woman from now on; he would try just to make her happy. He smiled to himself, he would tell those same exact words when the time was right. He decided.  
  
Kagome sighed happily as she looked from Miroku to Sango. It was so obvious that he feels the same for Sango, Kagome just wished she could see it too. From the looks Miroku was giving her, she decided, that it wouldn't belong before her good friend finds out. She then decided to find Inuyasha, they have been sitting in silence for nearly an hour and he hasn't return. Dinner will be done soon and she knew he wouldn't want to miss that. "I'll be back, I'm just going to the Goshinboku to see if I can find Inuyasha there." Kagome then got up and left the hut.  
  
*I wonder when those to will admit they love each other?* Sango and Miroku wondered in unison.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha sat up in his tree, his legs hung lifelessly over either side of the branch he was on. While his head and back rested against the thick trunk of the tree, his arms rested lightly over his chest and his eyes were shut. He took deep breaths as he took in the scent of the place, nothing was around, well nothing that would try and disturb anyone… like youkai. What was he too do, he could hear peoples thoughts? He didn't want to hear the villagers, the ones around Keade's are all right, but he didn't want to hear the dirty names they had for him. He had enough of it when he was a child and he'd be damned if he heard them now. He shook his head softly, in some way this was a curse and then in others…   
  
Inuyasha's headshot up as a familiar scent found his nose…. Kagome! She was coming, and getting closer by the minute. He then climbed higher into the tree so she wouldn't be able to see him, not that she would have anyways it was pitch black out. Thought that didn't stop him.  
  
Kagome's eyes searched through the darkness trying to find any sign of Inuyasha. She knew he was somewhere near here; he must be hiding. Kagome sighed at that thought, didn't he want to eat! She shook her head. It wasn't long before she found her self-neat the Goshinboku, Inuyasha's favorite tree. He would be here; she knew he would. It was almost like she could feel his presence here. "Inuyasha?" She called up into the heights of the tree. No response. "Inuyasha, if you don't come down here how do you expect to eat?" She asked.  
  
Inuyasha then landed gracefully beside her. "Why didn't you say so?" He asked, trying to make his voice sound angry. He couldn't though, he didn't know why but maybe it had to do with her thoughts at that moment.  
  
*He looks so beautiful when he falls like that.* Kagome then snapped herself from her trance like state when she heard his comment. "Isn't that what I just did?" She asked curiously.  
  
Inuyasha began to blush, he was suddenly grateful for the lack of light. "Feh," was all he said as he continued to fallow her toward Keade's.  
  
He heard Kagome sigh. *Does he always have to answer like that?* she wondered curiously, and then wrapped her arms about herself as she shivered. *It sure is cold tonight.*  
  
Inuyasha hearing this decided to give her his hoari to keep her warm. *It's not as if I care for her or anything* he reasoned with himself. *I just don't want my jewel shard detector to sick.* Her getting sick would really set them back a few days, the rest of the gang wouldn't let her off her feet for at lest a week. They would probably have her rest longer if it weren't for his protests.  
  
Kagome looked up at him in shock. *Why is he being nice all of a sudden?* She wondered curiously. Kagome wrapped the hoari closer around her, and decided to enjoy it while it lasts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keade smiled warmly when she saw Inuyasha and Kagome walk in together, Kagome wearing Inuyasha's red hoari. Keade thought of Kagome as her sister now and it brought her heart great joy when those two weren't arguing. She wondered how long it would last.  
  
Miroku smiled his usual perverted smile. "So Inuyasha, what did you and Kagome do out there all alone?" He questioned.  
  
"None of your business you letch!" He yelled, cheeks blushing furiously. Nothing happened, so why is he acting like this? He wondered.  
  
"Ah, so then I take it something did happen." He smiled, and would have kept on if it word for the well-placed blow to the top of the head by a very cheesed off hanyou. Miroku now lay on the hut's floor with swirling eyes. Sango shook her head. If he weren't such a pervert he might be able to spend most of his day conscious.  
  
Keade chuckled quietly. "If ye are all finished I thought that I might tell ye about a jewel shard rumored somewhere in the north." She informed.  
  
Inuyasha stopped glaring at Miroku to turn his gaze to the old hag. "Fine lets go, I want to get there before Naraku does." He informed. Inuyasha was surprised when the whole gang fallowed him out. He guessed it was because they have gone so long with out any news, every one was itching for an adventure. Inuyasha shrugged, he wasn't about to complain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a while of walking through the darkened woods Inuyasha noticed everyone's sleep filled features. After a moment Inuyasha decided it wouldn't hurt to rest awhile. "We'll stop here tonight." He declared as he found a tree to rest in. He chose one that allowed him watch over the whole camp.  
  
Kagome laid out her sleeping bag and placed her self and Shippo inside it, the kitsune always felt safe in her arms. She was like a real mother too him, and he was grateful to her for it. "Kagome?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, Shippo what is it?" She asked, stifling a yawn afterwards.  
  
The fox child didn't know how to ask this, but decided he would at least try even though he was deathly afraid of rejection. "Kagome will you be my new mom?" He whispered; it was so quiet that she had to strain to hear it.  
  
Kagome looked down at the kitsune in shock, which was replaced by love and tenderness. It was look his mother use to give him when she told him that she love him. Shippo felt his heart swell with happiness as he gazed up into her face, maybe she would want to be his new mother. He thought hopefully. "Shippo." She spoke his name with a motherly tone. "I would love to be your mother." She then hugged him close to her, as she got comfortable in the sleeping bag that they shared.  
  
After Kagome fell a sleep Shippo then let his gaze travel toward the tree Inuyasha was in. *Sango and Miroku would be my aunt and uncle, and I would want Inuyasha to be my dad.* He sighed dejectedly. *But if I ask him, he'll only yell at me because he hates me.* Shippo then felt like crying as he cuddled closer to Kagome. *At least I have Kagome to protect me.* He reminded himself as he drifted to sleep.  
  
Sango and Miroku were soon a sleep, Sango being on the right a transformed Kirara in the middle and Miroku to left. Kirara would make sure Miroku stayed were he should. There were many times Sango had woken up and nearly had a heart attack because Miroku was sleeping so close, close enough to wrap his arms around her and hold her to his chest. Sango remembered the feeling of being so close to him; he was so warm. No! Sango shook her head furiously; she would not turn into Miroku. With that last though Sango Drifted to sleep.  
  
Inuyasha sat in his tree deep in thought. Shippo thought he hated him, but why should he care? He wondered. Maybe it was because of the immense sadness he felt with in that thought, Inuyasha sighed. Why would Shippo want a worthless hanyou for a father anyways? Somehow the thought of being a father to that kitsune brat wasn't so bad, but he would never admit that. Inuyasha then allowed himself to drift off to sleep, with one last thought.  
  
*Tomorrow I'll show Shippo I don't hate him.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Awe, isn't this a sweet chapter? I just love it; I had fun writing it too… I was thinking a visit from Kikyou in the next few chapters is in order, what do you all think? Or should it be Kouga? Remember Inuyasha and Miroku can hear thoughts so…. I'm leaving it up to you ^.^ Awe don't you all feel special! Don't forget to review, I love you all more when you do! (OMG That sounds scary, ah well!)  
  
Time for the Review answers:  
  
BabyBuddha15- I'm glad you likes it! Really you think so, that's what I was trying to go for you know ^.^  
  
Amethyst Hanyou- Ooo… I really like your name it sounds so pretty! I'm glad you like my fic! Peace 4 now!!! 


	7. Finally A Jewel Shard!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! *Shakes fist at lawyers* Are you happy now, *growls* Why won't you just leave me alone! *Lawyers walk away* Heheheh I own Inuyasha! *Lawyer throws briefcase and hits Zonza in the head* @_@  
  
Chapter7: Finally A Jewel Shard!  
  
Kagome woke up to the light of morning. She was confused, to say the least. Why hadn't she instead been awoken by Sango yelling at Miroku for being a hentai? Had she slept through it? Kagome wondered to herself, she has gotten use to their antics. She placed the thoughts from her head as she was tackled by a small ball of fur. "Oh, Kagome your finally awake!" Shippo cheered, as he hugged her tighter.  
  
Kagome hugged him back. "Shippo, I'm glad to see you too." Kagome then let go of him, her gaze traveling around the campsite. Sango sat on a log petting Kirara; Miroku was on the opposite side of the campsite making breakfast. Every so often, Kagome noticed, his eyes would travel to her and then he would smile slightly. She had to force her self from giggling in delight; he truly does care for her. Kagome then sighed. *If only I could get a certain Hanyou to care about me, like Miroku cares for Sango* She shook her head. *Inuyasha still only cares for Kikyou, oh well as long as he is happy, then I am happy.* Kagome had to force the tears that threatened to spill forth to stay put.  
  
Miroku glanced up at Kagome in mild shock, but cover it up quickly. *She can see my feelings for Sango.* He thought curiously. *Stupid Inuyasha, look what he's doing to her. She truly does love him* The monk shook his head slightly, there has to be away to get the two together, but how? He would figure something out; right now he needed to concentrate on the food he was cooking. He wouldn't want it to burn; last time that happened Inuyasha had nearly killed him with all his complaints. "Lady Kagome, could you please tell Inuyasha that breakfast is almost ready?" Miroku asked, his eyes firmly placed on the vegetables he was cutting up.  
  
Kagome stood from her place next to Shippo, who was drawing with his crayons, and started down a path. Then stopped, turning back toward Miroku. "Um, Miroku where is Inuyasha?" She asked.  
  
Miroku smiled. "In the same direction you were going, he's down by the stream... thinking." He told her and then went back to his cooking.  
  
Kagome nodded and walked back down the path she had already started on. How strange was it that she knew exactly where he'd be, Kagome thought as she walked on. She didn't know what it was, but she could just sense him this way. Kagome shook the thoughts from her head and just continued to walk to where he was. What was he thinking about?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Inuyasha stared into the deep blue water of the lake. It was like a river, but much calmer. It made him calm just watching it. What would he do about Shippo? Arg! Why was it bothering him so much? He wondered fiercely. *It's not as if I care* He reasoned.  
  
*But you do care, you like the little kitsune brat.* The voice in his head told him.  
  
*Who the hell are you?* Inuyasha asked curiously. No response. *Fine then don't answer, and I don't care what happens to Shippo!* He told him self firmly.  
  
*But you do care, that's why you are here trying to think of away to show Shippo you don't hate him with out looking soft." The voice reasoned.  
  
*Stop talking to me if your not gonna tell me who your are!* Inuyasha yelled. *I DO NOT care what happens to that little brat, so stop saying I do.* He told the voice, Inuyasha waited a moment for the voice to say something else. It never did.  
  
Kagome walked into the clearing finding Inuyasha deep in thought; she then sat down next to him. He didn't even move. *He must be thinking about something important is he didn't even notice me sit next him.* Kagome then rested her hand on his arm, he tensed slightly his eyes finding hers. They sat there like that for a moment before she looked away, a slight blush finding its way across her cheeks. "Inuyasha, Miroku wanted me to tell you breakfast is almost ready." She informed. *Why am I blushing! Arg! Kagome he looks at you with those beautiful golden eyes of his and you melt, just like that*  
  
Kagome looked up to find Inuyasha now blushing. Why is he blushing? She wondered curiously. "Lets go, the faster we eat the faster we'll get to the shard." Inuyasha then stood and hurried back to the campsite.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After they had eaten and cleaned up camp they headed out to the rumored jewel shard. Inuyasha was ahead of the group eager to finally have found a shard. While the rest of the group was lagging behind. They have been walking ten hours straight with out rest, because Inuyasha would have no other way! *If he doesn't consider stopping soon, I think I'll sit him so hard he won't be able to move for a week!* Kagome growled in her mind as she glared at Inuyasha from Kirara's back.  
  
Inuyasha shivered at her thought. "Sango how long till we reach the village close to were Keade told us the jewel would be found at?" Inuyasha asked, if they were close he would stop for the night. Even if they weren't close he would stop for the night; he did not want to be sat!  
  
Sango thought for a moment. "I think were about a day or so away, why Inuyasha?" Sango asked.  
  
"Because were stopping here for the night." Inuyasha then found a suitable tree for him to sleep in, and jumped in it leaving the others to set up camp.  
  
Sango and Miroku sat at lest five feet from the other, their bowls of ramen in one-hand chopsticks in the other, they ate silently. Kagome ate a bowl of oden her favorite; Inuyasha sat in the tree to eat while Shippo ignored his food all together while he drew with his crayons.  
  
Inuyasha watched the kitsune curiously, what could be better then eating ramen? He thought to himself. He watched as Shippo scribbled out the picture he was drawing only to pull out a fresh piece of paper and start all over again. What was he trying to draw? Inuyasha wondered as his eyes gazed over the papers he cast aside.  
  
The Kitsune sighed. *Why can't I draw Kagome right?" He wondered sadly, again he picked up the black crayon to draw her outline, and again it came out wrong. Why couldn't he do this right? Shippo question. He sighed as he studied his drawing.  
  
Inuyasha watched the kitsune as he struggled with his drawing. *So that is suppose to be Kagome.* He studied the image a bit longer. *It's not so bad, it's just missing something.* Jumping from the tree to land next to a very startled Kistune, Inuyasha then began to look at the drawing and then Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha." Growled Shippo angrily. "You scared me... Hey what are you doing?" He questioned as he now noticed Inuyasha studying his picture, and then Kagome. How could he tell what it was, it didn't even look anything like Kagome? Maybe it does and he just didn't notice it, that thought made Shippo feel a bit better.  
  
Inuyasha then bent down to the little Kitsune's ear so that only he could here, Inuyasha didn't want anyone thinking he was being nice to the kitsune. He was only doing this so that the little brats thoughts wouldn't eat away at him anymore. For some reason unknown to him he didn't want the brat to think he hated him, maybe it had something to do with Kagome sitting him if she ever found out. That had to be it, he reasoned.  
  
"If you make her eyes a little more curved right here-" Inuyasha pointed toward the upper corners and lower corners of her eyes. "And here, and then add a line here..." He pointed at Kagome's right side, and showed how long the line should be. "To show that she's turned slightly, and you might want to shade a bit here and here." Inuyasha informed as he pointed to the pleats in her skirt, and other part of her that the light didn't hit. "Now make her arms slightly smaller, and her waist a little bigger... she's not that small." He commented with a laugh. "And then add a few more pieces of hair to her bangs..."Inuyasha pointed with his claws to show where. "Oh and don't forget to draw the hair behind her ears, and make it a bit wavy." He continued on with his instructions, not being so quite any longer. Shippo was nodded to every thing he said, and Inuyasha would pause a moment to what and make sure he drew every line perfectly. Shippo's eyes were wide during Inuyasha's instructions, as were everyone else's. They had long given up on their dinner to here what Inuyasha was saying to Shippo.  
  
"After you add those few lines and color in that space there, you should be done." Inuyasha informed him proudly. Shippo was a good student, he didn't think trying to explain this to the little kitsune brat was going to be this easy. After he was done Shippo held the picture up so he and Inuyasha could see it clearly. It was pretty good, Inuyasha had to admit, it looked exactly like her. "That's pretty good Shippo, it looks exactly like Kagome." He complimented.  
  
Shippo looked up at him with wide eyes. *Why is Inuyasha being so nice to me?* Wondered the kitsune. *Maybe he doesn't hate me.* he paused a moment, looking into the golden eyes of the hanyou that he wanted as a father. *I still think I should wait before asking him to be my dad, though.* He then shook as head agreeing with his thought. "Um t-thank you Inuyasha." Both Inuyasha and Shippo jumped out of their skin when they heard, everyone else Awe at them.  
  
Inuyasha stood, now clearly embarrassed. "Feh, whatever." And then jumped back into the tree. Shippo glared at everyone for a moment, it was their fault Inuyasha changed and went up into the tree again.  
  
Throwing that thought from his mind he picked his picture of Kagome back up and rushed over to her. "Kagome!" He cried. "Look at what I drew." He then handed her the piece of paper once he got comfortable in her lap.  
  
Kagome looked it over eyes going wide. This was good! "Shippo I am impressed, this looks exactly like me." She then lifted the paper up so that Sango and Miroku could see it as well. "Look, guys, at what Shippo drew. Isn't it great?" She asked.  
  
Both of their companions mouths dropped, this was exceptionally good for a six year old (that's how old Shippo is in here -k- I don't know how old he is in the anime so...) Sango was the first to speak. "Shippo this is very good, you should be very proud." The little kitsune beamed at the complement.  
  
Miroku nodded in agreement. "Yes Shippo, this is exceptional work. Where did you learn to draw so well?" He asked, he knew perfectly well that it was Inuyasha... what else could he have been doing over there? He wondered at that a bit longer before coming to the conclusion his first guess was right.  
  
Shippo blushed and then looked up into the tree his fa- Inuyasha sat in. The hanyou wasn't even paying attention to him; he was lost in thought. It was safe to tell them the truth, Inuyasha couldn't be mad if he didn't hear; besides he never said he couldn't tell. "Inuyasha taught me, or at lest showed me how to draw this picture." He omitted. So then it hadn't been their imaginations, they had hear Inuyasha telling Shippo he did a good job, they had hear Inuyasha giving him instructions.  
  
Kagome then looked back at the tree that housed Inuyasha for the moment. *Is he feeling alright.* She then smiled. *I like it when Inuyasha shows his soft side, he should do it more often, I like him this way.* She then let her gaze drop to a little Kitsune who a grin so large it nearly split his face. *He looks so cute like that, Inuyasha that was a nice thing that you did for Shippo, thank you.* She told the hanyou in her mind, even though she knew he would never hear it.  
  
Inuyasha smiled slightly as he gazed at the stars, it felt nice to do that for Shippo. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he was happy that he did this and besides Kagome it happy with him now. Inuyasha then let his eyes wander over to the sleeping forms of Shippo and Kagome, he would watch over them all night. With that decided Inuyasha never took his eyes from them all night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(a/n: All righty then, I am going to skip this next section up a day or two or hover much time it took them to get from that campsite to where they needed to be... I think I've written enough fluff between the characters for the time being. Time to get on with the action)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha as usual was at the head of the group; they were almost there. A few more seconds and they would be in the village and they could ask questions and get answers. Finally they would be getting a jewel shard after so long. Inuyasha couldn't even begin to describe how happy he was.  
  
The others how ever did not share his excitement; they were tired and hungry and wanted to stop! Although there was no reason for it now, but it would have been nice about six hours ago. Kagome sighed; there was nothing to do about it they would be at the village anytime now. She leaned over closer to Sango. "Hey Sango, you think you could get a little closer to Inuyasha?" She asked and Sango nodded. Soon Kirara was running side by side with the hanyou. "Hey, Inuyasha when we get to the village promise me you'll let Sango or Miroku question the villagers, remember what happened last time." With a growl of annoyance Inuyasha agreed, and Kagome smiled. Last time Inuyasha had scared the villagers so bad that it was near impossible to get anything out of them. "Thank you." She whispered, but Inuyasha had heard.  
  
"Feh, whatever." Came his reply.  
  
It didn't take them long to get to the village, but when they got there... Kagome closed her eyes and looked away. She should be use to this by now, but she just could look at the dead bodies of women and children scattered everywhere along with the men who no doubtly tried to protect them. What did this village do to deserve this, absolutely nothing! *Why is it that the search for these stupid jewels leave so much death in it's wake, so much heart ache?* Kagome wondered sadly. *What did this village do to deserve this.* A tear slipped down her cheek, she froze when it was stopped mid fall by a clawed hand. Kagome then found herself looking into the golden eyes of Inuyasha.  
  
"Do you want to leave?" He asked softly, his eyes shown with concern.  
  
Kagome shook her head slightly. "No, I'm fine Inuyasha really." She told him, but he didn't seem to buy it. "We should hurry up and bury these villagers, they deserve a proper burial at lest." Miroku and Sango nodded getting to work on making graves.  
  
Inuyasha wanted more then anything to embrace her, to hug her close and tell her everything was okay. To his annoyance, though, he found his feet planted firm into the ground on which he stood on. *She looks so sad.* Inuyasha felt that his heart would break at her depressed expression. He shook his head and went to join Miroku and Sango in digging graves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shippo had wondered off to find where Kagome had wondered off too. *She looked really sad* The kitsune thought sadly as he continued to fallow he scent. His eyes opened wide in shock at what he saw before him. Kagome stood bow in hand arrow drawn back, the arrow pointed at a very ugly looking youkai.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo shouted, his voice wavering a bit in fear.  
  
Kagome shifted her eyes slightly to see Shippo standing there. "Shippo, run and find Inuyasha, tell him I found the jewel shards." The youkai before her held two in his stomach. Shippo ran off, and so did the youkai. "Oh no you don't!" Kagome warned, she released the arrow managing to hit it the shoulder. The youkai had screamed out in pain, she had meant to hit him in the heart. She sighed, oh well.  
  
The youkai turned his eyes on her, his eyes burned with cold hatred and anger. "You will regret that wench." It hissed as it went for her, sword pointed before him. Kagome managed to dodge it, then she sighed in relief. He was fast and Kagome didn't know if she would be able to dodge his next attack.  
  
Quickly Kagome drew out another arrow and notched it aiming for the youkai before her. The thing smirked evilly at the raven hared girl and ran toward her; sword aimed for her middle. Kagome released her arrow, and to her horror, the youkai managed to deflect it. He had deflected her arrow! Kagome gulped, she was in trouble now. Kagome watched frozen in fear as the thing came closer and closer to her. *Inuyasha!* She yelled in her mind, as she closed her eyes and waited for impact.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Slowly Kagome opened her eyes to find red and silver in her line of vision, looking up a little higher she noticed it was Inuyasha. She sighed in relief, she had thought that she was going to die! Inuyasha turned his head to look at her, while forcing the youkai back with Tetsuiaga. "Kagome run! Get out of here!" He yelled to her. Kagome nodded dumbly and got a safe distance away.  
  
"Lady Kagome are you alright?" Miroku asked as he neared the scene. Kagome only nodded as she watched the fight between Inuyasha and the youkai.  
  
Inuyasha forced the youkai back with Tetsuiaga causing it to stumble backwards a bit, but it regained it balance quickly and came back at Inuyasha ten times harder. Inuyasha held his sword before him like a shield as the youkai swiped its sword at him. Kagome was glad none of the hits made it past.  
  
The youkai seemed to notice this too and decided to change his strategy by distracting Inuyasha with his sword, while he was distracted it pulled out a dagger and threw it toward him, hitting him in his left shoulder. Inuyasha winced in pain, and winced more when he pulled the dagger free.  
  
Seeing this Kagome ran forward. "Inuyasha!!!" She yelled.  
  
"Stay back Kagome." Inuyasha warned.  
  
Kagome complied. "Inuyasha it's got two shards in its stomach, if you can it him there you'll win." She told him.  
  
"You couldn't have told me this sooner." He growled over his shoulder, his eyes never leaving his opponent. "So you got two shard of the Shikon jewel eh?" Inuyasha then ran forward preparing for the kaze no kizu. "Prepare to lose those two jewels." He called as he went to bring Tetsuiaga down; his vision then went black.  
  
Kagome watched in horror as the thing ran with godlike speed, to up behind Inuyasha knocking him unconscious. "Inuyasha!!!" Kagome yelled, she tried to run to him only to find a hand firmly encircled around her wrist. "Miroku let me go!" She yelled at him trying wrest her wrist free; her eyes then traveled back to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!!!" She called to him. "Get up!!!"  
  
The youkai stood over Inuyasha sword pointed downward, over his heart. "After I kill you hanyou, I'll claim that wenches shards." He declared as he brought his sword down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Muwahahahahaha I left it at a cliffy! Aren't I evil! Well don't worry, I'll update soon, you don't have to sit and wait so long. Sorry it took so long to write this chapter for you guys, but that's part of the reason why I made this one so long! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ^-^  
  
As I said before I'm gonna involve every character of Inuyasha in this fic.... It's just that in the next few chapters I was curious as to whom I should bring in first... Kouga or Kikyou? I already plan on brining Sesshoumaru towards the end of this fic; it kinda works with my plan  
  
s. See with the other two, well, I was just curious as to whom I should write in first is all, so it's up to you all to vote... I won't let you know who wins either, its gonna be a surprise ^_^  
  
Ja Ne  
  
~ Zonza  
  
Review Answers:  
  
Purple Uranium: Thank you ^.^ I'm glad you likes it...  
  
Ace Fyre: Yeah I know, that damn Naraku does everything . heheheh.... I'm glad you like it... Ok, ok I know up there I said I wasn't gonna say who I was gonna write about in the next few chapters... But it'll most likely be Koga... I feel like writting comedy  
  
MingLay: Um Yeah I plan on having them hear Sesshoumaru's thoughts towards the end, I just meant in the next few chapters is all... Yep they can hear thoughts of other youkai like kirara... the only difference between youkai and humans are that if a youkai feels then in their head they can block 'em out, but only if they know how too ^_^ Ja Ne! 


	8. Unexpected Visitor!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: An Unsuspecting Visit  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome watched in horror as the thing ran with godlike speed, to up behind Inuyasha knocking him unconscious. "Inuyasha!!!" Kagome yelled, she tried to run to him only to find a hand firmly encircled around her wrist. "Miroku let me go!" She yelled at him trying wrest her wrist free; her eyes then traveled back to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!!!" She called to him. "Get up!!!"  
  
The youkai stood over Inuyasha sword pointed downward, over his heart. "After I kill you hanyou, I'll claim that wenches shards." He declared as he brought his sword down.  
  
  
  
  
  
Now:  
  
  
  
  
  
The youkai held a smug look over his features as he drove his sword toward the hanyou's heart, which is till a ball of fur jumped on his face scratching and biting. With a growl he threw the kit to ground near his companion. "Maybe I should just start with you fox child!" He roared.  
  
Shippo gulped, maybe this wasn't a good idea, but he knew he could let Inuyasha die. He was nice to him a couple a days ago, so there was still hope of him being his dad and besides everyone would be sad if Inuyasha died. Including him. Mustering up all the courage within his little kitsune body, Shippo glared at the youkai yelling, "fox fire." To the Kitsune's dismay, the attack did absolutely nothing.  
  
Shippo placed his hands over his head, and squeezed his eyes shut wait for his ultimate end. He waited a few moments, and nothing. Deciding to open his eyes he found his little body in Inuyasha's arms, Tetsuaiga staving off the other youkai's attack. How had Inuyasha moved him without his notice, he must have been really scared. Then dismissed the idea, he wasn't scared.  
  
Inuyasha glared up at the youkai. "Your fights with me, and none of them." He declared as he threw him off balance, taking advantage of this he found the wound in the wind and released it on the unsuspecting youkai. Large blades of energy drug against the ground, running over the body of the youkai until there was nothing left of his existence. Inuyasha dug the transformed sword into the ground to help hold him up as he clutched his badly bleeding shoulder.  
  
"Inuyasha are you alright." Shippo cried as he looked up at his shoulder and seeing the blood seep through his fingers.  
  
Miroku finally letting go of Kagome, watched as she ran down toward the hanyou, he on the other hand made his way toward them at a slower pace. Kagome stopped a few feet away from him, worry etched all over her face. *Please let him be okay.* She chanted over in her mind. Inuyasha took his weight from the sword as he sheathed it.  
  
"I'm fine." He assured. Kagome came a bit closer to him, before she enveloped him in a warm embrace. *I thought he was going to die!* She thought, shakily. It wasn't long before she let go of him, her face as red as a tomato.  
  
"We should probably get back to the village." She offered, turning in that direction to hid her face. Miroku placed his hand on her shoulder stopping her procession forward.  
  
"Lady Kagome, here." He then placed the two shards in her hand and then walked ahead of her to where they left Sango, back at the village to watch.  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome's retreating back, as she fallowed Miroku's path. Was she really that worried? He wondered, before making his own way back, Shippo atop his head asking every five seconds if he were all right.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha was ready to hit the kid. How many times does he have to tell him he's fine! "Shippo, I am going to be fine, so will you stop asking!" He growled. Inuyasha could fill the little kit flinch on the top of his head.  
  
"Sorry, I was just worried is all." Shippo replied dejectedly.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Look Shippo, thanks for helping me back there." He told him, there maybe that would make him feel better. Arg! Since when did he care how the brat felt? Shacking his head, *Well, if he hadn't of distracted him I would have never been able to use my attack.* He would have been dead. "If you hadn't have distracted that youkai, I may have never been able to get a shot in." He assured the Kitsune.  
  
Inuyasha felt the Kitsune jump off his head, and into the arms of the one who entered. "Kagome, did you hear that?" He asked, great now she's probably going to think he's gone soft. "I helped out Inuyasha." There was so much awe and excitement in the kit's voice that Kagome couldn't help but laugh a little.  
  
"Yeah, Shippo I heard. That's really great." Kagome then sat the kid down, with her free hand; the other held the first aid kit she had brought with her to fix up Inuyasha. "Shippo could you go and see if Sango needs any help out there?"  
  
Shippo nodded, as he puffed out his chest. "You can count on me Kagome." He told her, and then dashed out of the hut to find Sango. She just smiled as she watched him go, and then knelt down in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"Okay Inuyasha, pull down your Kimono so that I can see your wound." She ordered.  
  
"I don't need your help, it's just going to heal in a day or so." He explained.  
  
Kagome smiled slightly. "I know all about your youkai healing abilities Inuyasha, but what could heal for you in a day or so could be done in a half a day or so if you let me treat it." She explained. Kagome watched as Inuyasha considered this for a moment, his face scrunching up in thought.   
  
If he let her do this, she might think he is weak, but then on the other hand he would heal a lot faster. Which would mean, he would be in better shape should they come across trouble. Reluctantly Inuyasha nodded his consent. "Fine, just do it quickly." He adverted his golden eyes from her, a slight blush creeping across his cheeks as she pulled of his hoari and kimono (that's what the white shirt is called right?).  
  
Kagome smiled to herself, as she place the antibiotics on her fingers and then gently rubbed them over his wound. She winced when she felt Inuyasha shutter at her touch, *I hope I didn't press to hard, I know he's tough, but that is a serious injury.* Kagome thought worriedly.   
  
Inuyasha growled to himself, it didn't hurt, the cream was just cold, and his wound was like a blazing fire. Besides this injury was not what he considered serious, he has had much worse in his life time. Inuyasha watched her work out of the corner of his eyes, watching her curiously. Her brow was knitted in concentration as she made sure to cover the entire cut with that goop, and then delicately wrapped his arm in bandages. The whole entire time, her eye held concern for her patient, but that is just how Kagome was. Once done she began to carefully pull his hoari carefully over the bandages.  
  
Inuyasha froze, as a familiar scent came to his nose and then a familiar voice, he growled slightly. "Kagome, are you here I could smell your lovely scent and decided to see if that stupid mutt face has kept his hands to himself." Why did Kouga of all people have to show his stupid face? He wondered angrily.  
  
Kagome froze as well, she studied Inuyasha's face and his eyes seemed to narrow for a split second. *Why can't he get it through his thick head, I am not his woman. I already belong to… sighs never mind it's not like he'll ever love me back.* Kagome groaned in her head as she stood to go greet Kouga and possibly get him to leave before a fight broke out. Inuyasha sighed sadly, who was she going to say? He wondered. He knew it couldn't possibly be him, who could love a hanyou? Inuyasha stood dejectedly and followed after Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha walked out side to find Kouga holding both of her hands, starring deep into her eyes. Inuyasha couldn't help but let an audible growl escape his lips. Miroku came to stand beside him, and leaned in a bit. "Try and contain yourself, if you happen to catch any of his thoughts." Miroku warned, with a slight blush. Alright he may be a hentai, but even he draws the line somewhere. This was not going to be good, he sighed as he watched his hanyou friend.  
  
Kagome was being to feel nervous as he stared down at her like that, it was like he was trying to swallow her whole with his eyes. She jumped when she heard Inuyasha's growl from behind her, he was here, this day was getting better and better. What did she expect, him to stay in the hut while she was out here with Kouga, not likely. "Um… Kouga, why are you here?" She asked.  
  
Kouga smiled. *What I wouldn't give for her to be mine right know.* He thought as his eyes slide to the hanyou, a frown taking up residence. *Stupid, mutt face, I have to kill him first.* He shook his head slightly. *I wonder what are children would look like, better yet what would the process in getting those pups be like.* This time his grin nearly split his face, he then went on to other thought much like this one.  
  
Inuyasha took a step forward, wanting to rip the wimpy wolf's throat out and then proceed to his gust maybe hack off a few arms. Yeah, that would make him feel a lot better. Before he could take another step, a blushing Miroku took hold of his shoulder. Yep, that's right the thoughts were even much for his hentai brain. "What is it monk?" He growled through clenched teeth, as his clawed hand death gripped Tetsuaiga's hilt.  
  
Miroku sighed. "You can't just go in there and rip his head off, for thoughts that we shouldn't even be able to hear." He tried to reason, and to no avail as he tried to take another step forward his glare full of murderous intent. "Inuyasha, what would Kagome say if you tried to kill him unprovoked, and remember she can't here his thoughts either?" The monk asked wisely.  
  
Inuyasha turned his glare toward the monk at his side. "What would you do, if he had these thoughts about Sango." The hanyou asked smartly.  
  
Miroku tensed visibly. "I would suck him up in the air void." And the instantly regretted it.  
  
Inuyasha smirked triumphantly. "That is all I needed to hear monk." He declared as he unsheathed Tetsuaiga and pushed his way between the two, holding the sword in Kouga's shocked face.  
  
Miroku shook his head. "What have I done." He sighed.  
  
"Get your hand off her, you stupid wolf." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"She's my woman, I can do what ever I want mutt face." He yelled right back.  
  
Kagome sighed audibly, and then stood between the two. "Stop fighting." She yelled. She did not want this stupid fight over her to continue, weather Kouga wanted to accept or not she was Inuyasha's and weather Inuyasha knew it or not she was his. The two idiots just needed to accept it. She turned her glare on Inuyasha preparing to sit him and then stopped. *He looks so hurt, I-I can't sit him… he is only trying to protect me.* She sighed to herself. Turning to Kouga she started to growl slightly. "Kouga I have tried to be nice about it, but I am not your woman alright, I never will be." Everyone including Kouga seemed shocked at her outburst. "Now leave, or I will let Inuyasha have his way with you." She winced at the look of hurt that crossed his features, she didn't want to hurt him she just wanted him to leave.  
  
"K-Kagome you don't mean that d-do you?" He stuttered out.  
  
"Yes Kouga I do." She answered. "Please, just leave for right know." He brightened up at then end of her statement. She didn't want him to stay away forever, just right know.  
  
Taking her hand in his he place there a gentle kiss. "Any thing for you Kagome." Then in a fit of wind he was gone, she then let go of the air she was holding. Some reason she thought that this was going to be a lot harder.  
  
Everyone in there little group was staring at her, especially Miroku and Inuyasha. Normally she would have just sat the hanyou and told Kouga to leave, but because Inuyasha looked hurt she changed her methods. Maybe he should act hurt more often, Inuyasha then shook his head, now he couldn't do that… his pride wouldn't allow him too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Did you all likes it?… I'm sorry it took so long to get out, but I have been bogged down with so much work! Lets see, I had a history and science reports, um history, math, and Japanese tests, and a project for drama to work on… Whoa that's a lots of stuff, oh yeah and I also have to study for my English and psychology tests…  
  
On to the Review Answers:  
  
Amethyst Hanyou: Thanks so much, really that's good… at first I wasn't sure if I put the cliffy in a good spot or not ^_^ Wow, that's cool, my cousin was born in February, on the 25... My name came from what Sano went by before he met Kenshin and the gang ^_^ I heard the name and feel instantly in love with it so know I use it for everything… Did you like the parts with Kouga in them?  
  
Purple Uranium: Thanks I'm glad you likes it! Naraku is one of my favorite bad guy characters, he's really easy to hate, and he comes up with the most diabolical schemes… most evil guys are pretty lame or what I have seen so far anyways ^_^ The hair huh? Heheh, yeah he does got nice hair I guess, but I like Inuyasha's better (sorry) Your story is coming along great, I can't wait to read more of it.  
  
Ace Fyre: I hope you likes it, the parts with Kouga that is…. I may bring him back again later… 


End file.
